Harry Potter and the game with fire
by SkyFoxAlpha
Summary: Harry Potter story takes place at sixth book/movie. End of Cho & Harry pairing. Harry & Ginny Pairing. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** Hey guys, so… if you followed me you should have noticed that I deleted a story. On my Profile is the explanation for it, so if you want to know why, just look it up. I know this is the third Story I stared and maybe I won't finish this one ether. But I really love to experimenting with this so here we go. Third story. Oh and of course because of reasons (probably because I love the sixth movie and book) this play's (again) in the beginning of the sixth year. I will probably orientate my self on the Movie because its bin like six or seven years since I read the book so… yeah… enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own any of the Characters. I am from Germany, so I am sorry if my grammar is bad. I am trying my best! This is AU, I am planing on making a couple story changes. But this story is, as always, based around a love story._

 _ **Chapter one.** Prologue_

Harry Potter was sitting in a train station's cafe reading the daily prophet. He hated it being in the muggle world. Everyone was rude and so superficial. Harry was looking forward to the end of this month because he finally would be going over to the burrow and see Ron Weasley, his best mate. And then there was Ginny. He wasn't sure about how to thing about Ginny. She always seemed to be a good friend to him and he loved her like a brother a sister would. For him she was part of his family, just like all the other Weasleys and his other best friend Hermione Granger. She was probably the smartest with that ever lived. She really was a sister to Harry, or even more. He loved being around Ron and Hermione, it made him feel comfortable. They always under stood and always where there for Harry. Then there where Fred and Gorge. The two bigger brothers to Ron and Ginny. The opened a Joke shop and Harry helped them by giving them enough money to start up their 'company'. Then there was Percy, Bill and Charlie. Percy worked for the ministry and didn't wanna have anything to do with his family after Harry said Lord Voldemort returned. But in Harry's last year Minister Fudge himself saw Voldemort and couldn't deny the truth. Bill was together with Fleur Delacour and Charlie was in Romania working with Dragons, He loved Ginny out of all of them the most and always where on her side.

Harry shook his head to get his thoughts straight. He looked over out of the window just to see an old man in a wizard robe standing there. He had a long beard and white hair, It was no one less then Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry let the news paper glide in his pocket and stood up. He walked out of the Cafe and over to his Headmaster. "You've been reckless this summer Harry." Dumbledore said "I like riding around on trains… takes my mind of things." Harry answered. They exchanged a look, Harry looked down on Dumbledore's hand, which looked like it got burned. "A little unpleasant to look at isn't it? The tale is thrilling, I say so myself. But now is not the time to tell it." He looked back at Harry "Take my arm" he said in a more commanding tone. Harry heard the ringing of a bell behind him. The shop closed. Harry looked back at Dumbledore before he took Dumbledore's arm and they disparated.

They landed in a small town, Harry felt like he was going to puke. "I just aparated didn't I?" he asked Dumbledore. "Indeed quiet successfully two I might add. Most people vomit the first time."

Dumbledore said while he was looking around. "I can't imagine why" Harry muttered. Suddenly Dumbledore turned around and walked of into a direction, Harry looked at him before following him into an uncertain detection.  
Harry found out that this village was called Budleigh Babberton and that they where supposed to meet a new teacher called Horace Slughorn.

 _ **AN:** from here on out it continues like the movie. Harry meets Slughorn, Dumbledore brings him to the Burrow. _

Harry got dropped of in a lake right outside of the Burrow. All his belonging's where already in there. He looked up and saw though one of the windows a young girl sitting and reading a book.

She looked very beautiful, She had long Red hair going down on her back to her waist, and wore a large pullover that reached down about to half of thighs. The pullover was so large that it let one of her shoulders free.

He started walking towards the burrow, still wondering who that young and beautiful lady was, and how it came that he didn't knew her.

The young woman walked down the stairs into the living room of the Burrow. She laid the book on a small table and wanted to walk to the kitchen, as she saw Harry's stuff. Harry's owl screamed at her. But not loud, more in like a loving manner, to greet someone. She was confused. "Hedwig?!" she said. Suddenly she turned around and walked over to the stairs and yelled. "MOM! Since when is Harry here?". A plump small with with red hair looked over the railing down at her daughter. "Who are you talking about Ginny dear?", Ginny looked confused at her mother "Harry Potter, who else?". Molly looked now as confused as her daughter, "I would know if Harry Potter was in my house wouldn't I?", "Well if you don't know then he probably sneaks around in the house somewhere!" Ginny said. "probably" a voice from the living room said. Ginny's heart stopped beating for a moment. It was Harry's voice. A boy who she had a crush on since her first year at Hogwarts, he nearly got expelled because he saved her from Tom Riddle and the Chamber of secrets. Since then she was really hoping that someday Harry would return her feelings. But She never thought that he would. She thought she had no chance against girls like Cho Chang or other Girls who where far better looking then Ginny. She Always felt like Harry was treating her like a Sister or a very good friend. She didn't want to be his sister. She wanted to be his girlfriend.

Harry stood in the living room as the beautiful young lady walked in. As she saw him she yelled "HARRY!" and started running over to him and hugging him. He looked confused at her and tried to figure out if he knew her.

She looked even more beautiful up close. She had a small waist, which highlighted her womanly shapes. She was a bit smaller the Harry, and her Hair smelled… smelled like flowers. Now he knew who it was. Ginny Weasley.

Ginny released Harry out of her hug. He looked a bit flashed at her but suddenly his facial expression changed and he looked like he just had recognized her. Ginny bit her lip, a bit unsure about his reaction. He suddenly started to grin and said "Ginny I nearly didn't recognize you… wow … you changed a lot since we last met".

She smiled up in his face. He changed as well. He had a firm smile playing around his mouth. His jet black hair was a mess as usual. But he was taller, and had more muscles.

His emerald green eyes focused on her. She could have lost her self in them. She didn't know how to feel about his expression. His eyes searched hers to find any sings of emotions, she didn't like that, she just loved looking him in the eyes, losing in thoughts. But she couldn't. She knew Harry was still together with Cho even though it slowly got clear to Ron and especially Hermione that she didn't like Harry being around them.

Cho always had the fear of loosing Harry to Hermione, and she let her feel it. She hated Harry's friends.

Harry thought about his Relationship with Cho, she always tried to get him away from his friends. Her friend told Umbridge the hideout of the D.A. and Cho was just trying to lure him away from his friends. She always talked about Cedric and she just was trying to hard to get his attention. Even if it meant for her to kiss him publicly. He was going to brake it of with Cho and it was clear it had to be soon.

End of the Prologue.

 _ **AN:** So… what did you think? Please let me know. This was just a Prologue, the next one will be at least 4K words. If you got any ideas or just words of inspiration for me, please don't hold back on any critique._

 _Thank you for reading and expect the next chapter in about one or two weeks, if I haven't uploaded it on Friday (2nd of June 2017) I won't upload it then for the next week because I am going away._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One.** Life and the decisions it brings with it._

 _Hogwarts Express, somewhere between London and Hogwarts._

Harry sat in the small cabin alongside with Hermione, Ron, Cho and Ginny. Harry had a firm look on his face. He watched to seas and trees flying by. Cho sat next to him trying to get him to look at her and admire her new hair. Harry got sick of it. She started talking to him about the most irrelevant things. He still didn't pay her attention.

He normally was a nice guy, but he really started to get annoyed by Cho's constant acts of trying to get his attention.

Ginny looked over to Harry. He looked like he was going to explode. Cho didn't realize that and was trying to lean into a kiss to get his attention away from the others. That was too mutch. Harry lend back and looked directly into her eyes. "Cho… if you cant live with the fact, that I am with my friends and just want to relax for a bit, then you shouldn't be with us here". Cho had a look of shock in her face, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Harry, I just..." Cho said with a shaky voice, but Harry interrupted her "No… Cho if its true what I heard and even sometimes noticed, then you aren't the right one for me" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

Cho bounced back with wide opened eyes. Ginny's jaw dropped and Hermione and Ron looked shocked over to Harry and Cho. Cho jumped up and ran out of the compartment.

Ginny still couldn't believe what just happened, a mixed storm of feelings rolled over Ginny. After the rest of the summer she spend with him, she had slowly build her hopes up to maybe be one day she would be on his side.

Harry felt like a bit of his heart broke apart, but she was still deserving it. She never was in anyway bad to Harry, but she just overshot it way to mutch. He felt exhausted and uncomfortable and he didn't notice the glace Ginny gave him. His green eyes where unfocused, it felt like he was in his own bubble.

Hermione gave Ginny a strengthening look before leaving with Ron the compartment. Ginny was still not sure if she wanted to know what the real reason for Harry's and Cho's breakup was, but she was Harry's friend so she got up and sat down next to him. He looked up at her with a hurt full glare in his eyes. She couldn't stand the look on his face. She would have loved to embrace him in a hug, but she didn't know if that would have been the right thing just now. Harry gave her a glace that would carry any young girl in Hogwarts away in the land of dreams. This glance work like a love potion on Ginny. She instantly blushed and looked on the floorboard.

Harry felt like he could have used support, he just wanted to have someone who understood him. Like the girl he spend his whole summer with. Ginny sat down next to him, he didn't notice that everyone else left. He maybe needed support, but on the other hand, he didn't want to talk about it. Ginny was one of the only people who knew how to act around Harry.

He saw Ginny's look on her face, she looked like she wanted to say or do something, but she didn't. Harry wished she would have. Even if it just was a push to pull him out of his dreamy world. He didn't love Cho anymore, that was clear to Harry. But she did hurt him in many ways. She used him as a mental crutch. She always took and never gave anything, but still she helped him realize something. It didn't matter how beautiful someone is, was or will be. If she is the right one, he will try and get her.

He gazed over to Ginny, and realized something more. Maybe, the girl he was searching for was this entire time right next to him. She suddenly started to blush slightly and looked on the floorboard. He was confused. But he didn't ask her. He just wished she would have giving him a hug or something else that is as consoling. She just got up and left the compartment. He wanted to say something but then she was gone, just like the others.

He looked out of the window to see a large sea and in the distance a large castle, Hogwarts. He dressed himself in his new School clothing. He got chosen to be the Quiditch Captain of Gryffindor. Which meant for him that he would need to start thinking of a couple players who would fit in his team. His first thought was Ginny, She was an excellent chaser and would make a great deal for his team. His thoughts slowly drifted away from Quiditch and got back to Ginny. The young, attractive and intelligent girl didn't leave his head alone. She always was there. Harry couldn't focus on his thoughts.

As finally the train stopped at the Hogwarts station, Harry was completely convinced that he had to do something about his feelings for Ginny. But he didn't know what. It would be a difficult mission but he was completely sure that he was able to finish it… He is Harry Potter… there are so many girls in this school that would give everything to be together with him. The only 'problem' was that Ginny didn't see him like that. One more reason to love her even more.

Still thinking he got out of the train and walked over to the carriages. He didn't notice that Hermione, Ron and Ginny where walking up to him. They pulled him out of his thoughts. He glanced over to Ginny.

Ginny was sitting down in a carriage next to Hermione. In front of her was Harry who didn't look at her. She was wondering why. Then it hit her. Maybe he saw her blush and all that stupid girly stuff that made her look so weak. She needed to talk to Harry… alone.

 _ **Authors Note:** So guys… I owe you an apology. This chapter was done about five weeks ago. I know, I know… You said at least 4000 words… yep I said at least 4000 words and there are only 1000… but I took a brake because exams and all you know… school… and I didn't want to keep this all to my self and just stop. I will return and I will continue. Not now. But soon. Ill see if I can get my self to Continue and make maybe at least one Chapter or Ill wait till my writing fewer hits me again ;). So till then hope you liked it… would love to see a couple of comments… and thank you for your patience. (The Build up continues…) _


End file.
